


The Master and her Maiden

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Succubus!Maki, Vampire!Honoka, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Maki gives Honoka a very special treat this Halloween.





	The Master and her Maiden

 

It was Halloween at Otonokizaka and the halls were decorated in the appropriate decor for this usually American Day of Candy and Tricks. While most of the Student Body was in their regular School Uniforms, there were many students and even teachers who was wearing their costumes. The implementation of Halloween was conceived by the current Student Council President as a way to introduce modern culture and integrate it into Otonokizaka. Of course it earned said President a ton of stares, but many liked the idea of wearing costumes so some did wore their cosplay and showed themselves off to the other students.

In fact, Kousaka Honoka, the Student Council President herself, bounded through the Halls in a costume of her own made by Kotori. It was a classic Vampire costume, complete with a cape, a dashing suit, a badass hat, and a Christian Rosary. Her hairstyle was still done in that beloved side ponytail, but it was much more well done than usual.

After running for a good five minutes, Honoka finally reached the School Idol Research Clubroom. Ignoring the fact to knock, Honoka simply bursts into the clubroom to greet her friends.

"Hello everyone~ Ha! Ha! Ha!" Honoka greeted, laughing evilly.

Her childhood friend, Sonoda Umi, sighed as she fixed her Kyoudou outfit that she wore for today. The other inhabitants of the room either flinched or, in Hanayo's case, squeaked. Hanayo and Rin in particular were still changing into their costumes in the clubroom.

"Honoka," She said. "Could you knock first for a change?"

"Sorry Umi-chan..." Honoka mopes. "I'm just so excited since our School never had done this before!"

"It's okay Honoka-chan." Kotori patted Honoka on the head. Kotori was wearing a Bird dress and even got a Bird mask to go with it. A really cute dress if Honoka says so herself.

The rest of Muse were also in their costumes. Eli and Nozomi were Arabian Dancers of course being some of the more flirty members of Muse. Nico was in her own (small) costume of Chieri Sono from AKB0048, obviously wanting to be at the center of attention and the fact that she is the "Number One Idol in the Universe" (at least in her own little mind). Rin wore a Cat onesie Pajama complete with cat whisker face lines while Hanayo was dressed up as the Greek Goddess Ceres, fitting for both of them and the things that they like.

However, Honoka then realized that one notable person was missing from this entourage.

"Where's Maki-chan?" She asked the rest of the club members.

The reactions varied between group members. Umi immediately turned away from Honoka while Hanayo was blushing really intensely. Nozomi and Eli gave Honoka very gay smirks with Nozomi being the worse offender of that as if she was about to grope Honk's Honks. Rin simply gave Honoka her classic :3 face and was oblivious to what was really going on but Nico gave Honoka an annoyed look.

And of course it was Kotori who was the most helpful of the present members and broke the news to Honoka.

"Maki-chan wanted to leave a surprise for you," Kotori explained being the decent human being she was. "She told me to have you meet her in the Music Room!"

"Thanks Kotori-chan!" Honoka hugged Kotori before heading off to the Music Room in the pursuit of one Nishikino Maki.

However, Kotori sweated beads as she knew what was in store for Honoka. Heck, she was the one who pitched the idea to the redhead Tsundere in the first place. Umi approached Kotori with an angry look on her face though it was more on the lines of embarrassment than outright anger and rage.

"You are so shameless Kotori..." Umi pouted while blushing.

"I know Umi-chan~" Kotori said simply.

 

* * *

 

Honoka skipped down the hall dodging the numerous people eating Candy as she made her way to the Music Room. She was really energetic and excited to what costume Maki would be wearing. She wondered if it was super cute or something that relates to her super tsundere nature. Besides, Maki is Honoka's girlfriend for months now so of course she would give Honoka special treatment.

Eventually the Vampire Honk reached the Music Room but she noticed something entirely out of place as soon as she got to the front door. Usually she would hear the sounds of the Piano whenever she approached the Music Room, but today she didn't hear anything. Honoka was confused as to why Maki wasn't playing anything since that what she would usually do when she was bored of waiting for Honoka. The orangette wanted to know what was going on so the Vampire Cosplayer looked through the window.

And boy did she like what she saw.

Maki was in her Soldier Game outfit lying down on the Piano bench looking directly at Honoka through the window. You know, the super sultry and sexy outfit Honoka never got over even after Soldier Game's release. However, there was some tweaks Maki supposedly made. For one, she looked more bustier but Honoka's mind suggested that was due to Maki growing into a hot young woman. Another difference was that the dress revealed more of her legs and her sexy thighs. Not only that but Maki was also wearing her demon horn headband, thus trying to play herself as a succubus as a compliment to Honoka's Vampric display.

And seeing all of this gave Honoka a boner.

_SLAM!_

Maki jolted a bit as Honoka rushed into the Music Room. The Honk immediately closed the door and used the Piano itself as a barricade. How Honoka got all the strength and energy was beyond Maki until she saw the large bulge in Honoka's pants, blushing immediately at the sight.

"H-Honoka..?!" Maki stuttered. Why the fuck did she stutter while looking at Honoka's... thing.

"Maki-chan..." Honoka panted, her blush spreading throughout her face. "You didn't tell me you wanted to do something sexy today!"

Maki turned away immediately, but her eyes were still (somehow) locked onto Honoka's throbbing and still-clothed member. Seeing how Maki was staring at her dick, Honoka immediately pounced on Maki without any remorse, causing the redhead to yelp and moan. The gingerhead immediately rested her hands on Maki's thighs and then her ass.

"Ahhhn~" Honoka groaned. "Maki-chan is so sexy. It's not fair."

"Honoka..." Maki blushed intensely as she was groped. She felt the growing bulge in Honoka's own pants. Hands that usually pushed Honoka away now snaked down to the pants Honoka wore as a part of her costume, her mind dead set on getting that large cock free. It really took no time until Honoka's pants were off, leaving her bulging boxers left restricting the erection, which Honoka tore away effortlessly and allowing her to show off her huge dick to an increasingly horny Maki.

"Heh... Maki-chan," Honoka cooed as she jacked off in front of Maki's sexy body. "I want you... I want to claim you as my Mistress."

Maki simply moaned out of annoyance, but in reality it sounded more like desperation. The more she stared at Honoka's dick, the more she wanted that whole huge shaft rutted in her pussy.

"Shut up Honoka," Maki heaved, starting to have difficulty in even speaking. "Claim me, fuck me, rip off my clothes, make me yours!"

Honoka didn't need any other sort of justification as she already started to rip apart Maki's hot and sexy dress ("Kotori-chan would fix it later~" Honoka said in her head) leaving Maki in only her bra and panties. As soon as the redhead's bra was ripped off, Maki's large tits jiggled in front of Honoka, who took no time in licking, biting, and sucking those wonderful nipples. They were so big, probably bigger than Kotori's own breasts.

Maki, already a blushing mess since Honoka started her assault, moaned much more louder than usual. She felt as if a huge tidal wave slammed her with pure lust and nirvana and she didn't even felt that large cock pierce her pussy. The sheer anticipation made Maki extremely wet and caused her to moan even louder, begging to the Honk.

"Honoka...!" Maki groaned, trying her best to take off her panties. "Please! I need it! I want it now!"

Honoka giggled a bit at Maki's sudden bratty attitude, but her huge blush and her desperate attempts to take her last piece of clothing off sent Honoka off the far end if there was even a far end to begin with. She eventually obliged to Maki's wish and ripped off her panties and immediately started to grind her huge penis against Maki's pussy and clitoris, stimulating both even further. Honoka pinned Maki on her back while on the Piano bench. It felt super uncomfortable, but Maki didn't care. All she cared about was Honoka's dick spreading her hot, wet walls.

"Makiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan~" Honoka growled. "I want to put it innnnn..."

Maki's legs seemed to spread themselves apart automatically, as if responding to Honoka's demands. Honoka smiled viciously as she stared at Maki's wet flower before she finally thrusts into Maki. The movement was so quick that Maki was suckerpunched by an endless wave of outright pleasure. The two moaned loudly at the same time but Honoka noted Maki's even louder moaning.

But Honoka didn't care about the small details and she started to pump her dick in and out roughly and violently, just as Maki liked her sexual experiences to be and how Honoka liked it as well. Rough, passionate sex; where Maki showcases one of those rare times that she lets her horny Honoka do whatever she pleases. It was a rare sight to behold and only Honoka could claim the fame to be the lucky one to see the most popular Muse girl in such a submissive and desperate state.

And it felt so good.

"Ohhhhhh! Honoka! Honoka! More!" Maki moaned, hooking her legs around her lover so she could fuck closer. "Fuck me like that! Dominate me!"

"Ahhhh Maki-chan~" Honoka sighed in lust. She loves the sound of Maki begging for pleasure. "So sexy. So hot!" Honoka then began to grope her far more roughly.

The humps and thrusts from Honoka started to get more and more violent, as if Honoka was now in autopilot mode and obeying only her most primitive desires to fuck Maki and mate her. It's not an unusual sight for the two to act like this. Maki always fantasizes moments like this and Honoka, being the good friend and girlfriend she is, always want to impress (and dominate) Maki dearest. Of course the two don't have sex all the time, with homework and School Idol work being all tossed in between in their relationship, but whenever they do have sex it was always the most enticing and intimate experience.

Eventually, Honoka's breaths started to get shorter and shorter and Maki's moans were far more louder than when she was singing. Maki in particular had her tongue loll out with all the drool leaking out and dripping on the floor along with the love juices that resulted from the sexual experience the two were sharing. It was clear that the two were close to their climaxes.

"Honoka...! HONOKAAAAA!!!" Maki cried out in ecstasy and hooking her legs tighter to bring Honoka even closer to her body. "Don't... Don't you dare pull out! Leave it innnnn!"

"Maki-chan," Honoka managed to heave out. "I'll... uhnn! I'll never take it out... I want to... haaaah... fill you up too..."

And then the two start to kiss, lip smashing on lip with both souls lost in the sea of lust. The thrusting and humping got more quick and violent until a loud cry was muffled by the kiss. Honoka broke the kiss apart to let out a very horny growl as she released her potent and hot seed into her redhead rich girlfriend. Maki cried out in pleasure, tears clinging to her eyes both in pain and in sexual nirvana. Even though Honoka felt pooped out she still managed to get in a couple more violent ruts, trying to get every last drop of her semen into Maki's womb.

Eventually, Honoka finally took out her now flaccid cock from Maki's ruined pussy. Leftover seed spilled out of said flower as she did so, making more of a mess of the floor and the Piano bench. Honoka and Maki then lay down on the messy floor and kissed lightly.

"That felt good Maki-chan~" Honoka sighed out in relief.

"Don't get the wrong idea," Maki grumbled as she crossed her arms. "I'm still wearing the suit."

"I don't think Kotori will make any promises." Honoka winked towards her mate, causing Maki to blush even more.

The two shared another kiss as they rested their tired souls on the floor.

However, little did the two know that they were watched closely from the window of the barricaded door. By none other than a certain blonde Third Year who was masturbating to the whole thing.

"Haaah, Honoka," Eli sighed as she saw the mess she herself made from her own climax. "I didn't know that you had something so... big~"

Lets just say that Honoka would be getting a little more treat than trick this Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote after someone had the balls to post a lewd series of pics of Kurosawa Ruby cosplay though the cosplayer was far more busty. I then went online to find out who this cosplayer was and then I found she did a Maki video and then... yeah....
> 
> Also Vampire Honoka is so dashing I stg.


End file.
